


Oh, Sweetheart.. Put The Bottle Down

by JustFolieADeuxIt



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, bands - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFolieADeuxIt/pseuds/JustFolieADeuxIt
Summary: Trohman is drunk againPatrick has something to tell himThere's tension and fluff and it's just a one shot I'm sorry.Enjoy.. Or don't. I don't care





	

Joe came stumbling in around 2:30 in the morning. It was a Tuesday.. Early, early Tuesday and the curly-haired man couldn't remember when it had been Monday. He made his way to the bedroom and clumsily slammed the door open, heading over to the bed where he collapsed on the bed, groaning.

There was movement from the other side of the bed and a sleepy Patrick sat up and reached quickly over to the night stand and grabbed his glasses, shoving them on. He looked at Joe and frowned. "Where have you been? You smell like a brewery." 

Joe looked at him, his eyes not quite able to focus on his worried lover. 

"I was just having a good time.. You know.. Pat?" He slurred slightly.

Patrick shook his head. "I hate when you drink like this.." He breathed, reaching over and running his fingers through Joe's hair.

Joe closed his eyes, his breathing soft and even as he started to fall asleep. Sleep was only momentary though when he suddenly sat up straight, coughing and gagging. Patrick jumped off the bed and grabbed the trash bin, bringing it over just in time for Joe to actually throw up.

".. Are you okay?" Patrick asked, holding the trash can with one hand and using his free hand to rub his back up and down softly. 

Joe was silent for a few moments, waiting to make sure he was done. His eyes stung and his throat burned. His head was starting to pound as well. His stomach started turning again and he felt the sweat beading on his forehead. 

"Trick.." He said weakly, before he threw up again. He coughed and wiped his mouth, taking in a shaky breath.

"I'm here.. It's okay.." Patrick frowned. "This is why you have to stop drinking.. It's not good for you to keep ending up like this.. It hurts me to see you like this.. Joe.. I love you.." He whispered.

Joe looked at him, his blue eyes big and heavy. "Don't.. Don't get all emotional on me.. Not right now.. I'm too fucking tired for that shit."

Patrick blinked and frowned, a sinking feeling kneading inside of him. He wanted to beg Joe to get help. He knew the drinking was more than just him wanting to have fun. It was an addiction. He didn't want to piss him off though, so he just stayed quiet, brushing Joe's hair from his face.

Joe got cleaned up after a half hour of sitting there and praying he wouldn't throw up anymore and when he was finally comfortable in bed beside Patrick, he was starting to come to his senses. Patrick was laying with his back facing Joe now, his fingers lightly touching his own stomach. He was so nervous, so fearful.

"Patrick..?" Joe whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Are you mad at me?"

".. No.." 

Patrick sat up, one again reaching over for his glasses and putting them on. 

"I'm scared.. Scared that this will never stop. That you'll always drink like this.. And come home drunk.. I can't keep doing this.. I can't spend our marriage taking care of you.. You're supposed to be a man.. You're supposed to love me and have responsibilities.. And everything's only about to get a lot harder.." He said, then stared at the sheets.

".. Why? What happened?" Joe asked softly, sensing Patrick was nearing a panic attack and he didn't want to trigger it.

Patrick was silent, the tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. He twisted his hands, trying to breathe deeply.

"Patri-.."

"Joe.. I'm pregnant." 

Joe blinked and then let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He scooted closer to Patrick and wrapped his arms around him gently.

"I'll stop.. I'll get help if I need to.. I'm going to be here for you.. For the baby.. I love both of you.." Joe said, then kissed Patrick's cheek.

Patrick closed his eyes and let Joe rock him gently back to sleep. For once things were different and even though Joe would be hungover in the morning, things were peaceful for the moment and that was all that mattered.


End file.
